


something just like this

by turquoisetumult



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Ensemble Cast, Fanvids, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Merlin Memory Month, Tributes, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetumult/pseuds/turquoisetumult
Summary: Legendary or ordinary, this is the story we love and the one that will stay with us.Short series tribute fanvid.





	something just like this

 

*HD highly recommended (my clip quality ain't the best!)

 

***Download/stream links[here](https://turquoisetumult.dreamwidth.org/135611.html).**

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “The story we have been a part of will live long in the minds of men” (The Diamond of the Day II, 5.13) over on Tumblr's Merlin Memory Month.
> 
> Feedback always appreciated! :) Hope you enjoy!


End file.
